


Have to Live

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Battlefield, Drabble, Gen, Promises, Wartime Friendship, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were going to make it off this battlefield alive. Alfred had promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/gifts).



> Prompt: Alfred. Please please some pre-butler adventures (we know he was in the military, so he was probably a Commando RM) – like, where and when does he meet Thomas? ... Tom is a medic and Alfred is injured? Or Tom is a hostage and Alfred rescues him?

" I promised I'd get you back to your family," Alfred told him, hands applying pressure on the gunshot wound. "That means you have to live."

The surgeon, Thomas Wayne, had saved Alfred's life in the army medical tent, and now Alfred was returning the favor as the sounds of bombs drew nearer.

"Come on." He wrapped the injury, correcting here and there as Thomas managed to direct, then pulled the man up into a fireman carry. "We've got to get out of here."

They were going to make it off this battlefield alive and go home. Alfred had promised.


End file.
